Love The Way You Lie
by Miss1996
Summary: "I HATE you I don't ever want to see you again! you here me Duncan I HATE YOU" she yelled at him "Well I guess that makes the two of us huh" he retorted back leaving her in her own misry


**This my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I still love DXC so don't be mad at me its just that I can picture Duncan and Heather as a couple because they are really similar, and plus I wanted to try a brand new approch. **

**Please Review the less you don't the more I think no ones reading this story, which leads to less updating. **

**So...**

**Here's Chapter One of...**

**Love The Way You Lie... **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Court Orders

Teal eyes looked to see his house getting smaller and smaller, now looking like a small square. With a sigh the boy looked at the rear view mirrior fixing his green fauxhawk,and making sure his piercing was in place in total he had two ear piercings one in each ear,bottom lip piercing, eyebrow piercing, and tongue piercing his leaned back in his seat sighing loudly,and folding his mom looked up at him.

"Duncan, I know you are not all excited about this-" his Mother started

"Gee mom what makes you think that" he said sarcastically

"-but it's for the best you only have to do one year, Im sure you'll love it"

"whatever"

Duncan drifted off in thought replaying his siuation over and over again.

* * *

_Once again the 17 year old delinquent was in trouble ,again, with the law. He began to walk in the court room his lawyer on one side by him and a police officer on the other. He could feel all eyes on him, and his mother sob his name god he hated when she cried. _

_He took his set at the front of the court, folding his arms and smirking. _

_The policewoman stood at the front "All rise for Judge Dickens's" _

_Duncan sneakerd which quickly got him glares from the court room. _

_A balding man came out he sat in the high seat at the front of the courtroom. "you all may be seated" _

_The judge quickly looked at Duncan, scrunching up his face, something Duncan was use to. _

_"Well well well Matthew Duncan Carmichael, your in my courtroom again" _

_"yea yea yea Im sorry" Duncan mused_

_"Well __**sorry**__ isn't going to cut it" _

_"Nether is that Tupi" Duncan mumbled_

_"What was that ?" the judge asked _

_"Nothing" _

_"Didn't the last time I saw you I said if your ever back in my courtroom you will get one year in juvy" the judge said firmly_

_His tone didn't seem to faze Duncan who just rolled his eyes, and smirked. "Well we are in a different courtroom" Duncan said earning a few snickers. _

_"You think it's a joke don't you , what did he do now officer Tang?" _

_"He was up to yet another scam selling fake TVs, then ran away as me and my partner tried to catch him, when we caught him...he had started flirting with me" the officer answered uncomfortly _

_"Well a promise is a promise Im going to have to sentence you to a year in juvinille detention-" _

_"Wait" a short man said busting into the court room _

_"Nice for you to join us , but I already made my decision" _

_"But judge we can't keep sentencing Dunc- I mean to juvy it's only going to build more anger into him" stated_

_"Yea he's right about that" Duncan nodded earnestly_

_"Well what other alternative is their?" the judge asked _

_"Boarding school" stated happily_

_"Boarding school" both Duncan and the judge said _

_"Come on, think about it its a very prestigious academy, and its all the way in Canada" _

_"Ok I guess I can sentence him to spend his last year their, but don't screw this up" The judge said _

_"Wait don't I get a say in any of this?" Duncan asked his Voice no longer in a playful matter _

_"__**NO**__its ether this or juvy" _

_"take me to-" _

_Duncan mouth was quickly covered by "He'll take the year at the school" he said cheesing_

_The judge nodded "Case close NEXT" _

_Duncan glared at . is Duncan P.O, but before that he was Duncan dad best friend before he died. After that event he quit the force, and was jobless for awhile until Duncan was getting in trouble, he decided to deticate his life from keeping Duncan out of juvy, again. _

_"Mr.V man you should just let them keep me in juvy, me and preppy schools don't get alone" Duncan said heading out the courtroom _

_"Well your going to have to deal with it for now" he said his cellphone ringing "Listen I got to go" and with that he was gone._

_Duncan mom ran to him giving him a bear hug"oh honey I'm so glad they decided not to send you away to juvy,again" _

_Duncan rolled his eyes "mom ." Duncan said firmly _

_"oh that's right your trying to keep up your bad boy image uo, so no hugging your mom" she said _

_"whatever mom, can we just please go" _

_Duncan was in his room doing some heavy thinking. 'should I just run away?' 'Naw they'll find me, and send me straight to juvy''I might as well stay here I mean it's my last year anyway'_

_"Duncan Dooooooooor" he heard one of his younger brothers yell_

_Running down stairs he look to see his girlfriend Courtney. "hey we need to talk" he said getting right to th point_

_"yea we do" she agreed _

_"I'll go first, I'm going to boarding school in Canada" he said she was a Little shocked but quickly recovered before saying_

_"I think we should break up" she said biting her lip_

_"oh well-wait what" he totally didn't see that coming_

_"Come on Duncan you and I both know this is not working, and I have to start thinking about the future I want to become a lawyer while you want to be a criminal your whole life,it's just not working" and with that she hurried and left without letting Duncan say a word. _

_In total shock Duncan went back to his room 'maybe this is what I need' _

_

* * *

_

"Duncan Sweety were at the airport" Duncan looked up

"about time" he mumbled He got his stuff out the trunk.

He turned to see his mother almost in tears "Mom please" Duncan said rolling his eyes "Don't be dramatics"

She ran to him giving him her famous bear hug. "Duncan I know you try to keep up this whole "Bad boy" image, but even I know your still that sweet little boy" his mother said giving him a knowingly smile

"Whatever mom" after that note he headed inside the airport

After waiting for like 35 minutes he finally boarded his flight. He sat down next to this guy who was wearing a pink open button shirt that exposed his chest, and a cow boy hat.

"Wassup dude, my names Geoff" he said taking the earphones out of his ear.

"Duncan" he said dully

"where you from Duncan?" Geoff asked sporting a goofy smile

"Rhode Island" he said in a rather harsh tone

Geoff must didn't notice "I'm from Venice Beach in Cali, I'm heading to this fancy boarding school in Canada"

This caught the criminal attention "you don't say, I'm heading their too"

Geoff smiled "good I hope it's more friendly people like you cause-" Geoff looked to see Duncan with his heaphones on listening to some kind of hard core rock song, slightly dozing off.

'poor dude must be worn out' he thought putting back on his headphones.

* * *

_8 yr old Duncan watched as they pulled up into their drive way of their new home. "OK everybody time to get the unpacking" his dad said _

_Duncan two oldest brothers, Kevin and Mason, groaned as they got out the car to help their dad unpack. Duncan began to explore his new home, and used the advantage he could be the first to pick out a room. _

_He picked the biggest room of course. "Dad can I get this room please?" _

_His dad chuckled "Don't you think this room is just a little too big for you son?" _

_Duncan shook his head no, his black shaggy hair moving with him. _

_His dad chuckled again sounding more like a laugh "come here" he told him Duncan followed _

_" What about this room?" he asked his son. The room was only slightly smaller than the other, Duncan smiled. _

_"I knew you'd like it" He ruffled his hair "I got to finish helping your brothers unpack" he said heading out the room _

_Duncan looked around the room exploring evey inch of the new space he would be in. He looked out the window to see this girl. _

_A young girl about the same age as him, she was wearing a nice white ummer dress her jet black hair was in a pony tail that stopped at the mid part of her neck with loose strands hanging out. She looked at him quickly scrunching her face out, and sticking out her tongue. Duncan stood in awe until he heard his name being called. _

_

* * *

_

"Duncan"

Duncan woke up to see Geoff nudging him. "What?" he said in a harsh matter. "Dude your going to eat your peanut?" Geoff asked holding the bag in his face.

'This is going to be a long trip'

**So what do you think tell me please REVIEW! The reason why I named it Love The Way You Lie because in my opinion the song is about a bittersweet love, and that's what it seems like Duncan and Heather relationship. **


End file.
